


That doesn’t count

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: So why exactly is Robin so pissed off by the quality of her boss’s gift-giving in TB...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	That doesn’t count

“So let me get this right – you don’t want a relationship with him but you were extremely pissed off because he (your male friend and boss) bought you lillies for your 29th birthday and chocolates last Christmas?”  
“Well, it was a bit unimaginative…”  
“Do you know what my boss, who is also my good friend, bought me for my birthday?”  
“No, I…”  
“A card and a drink in the pub.”  
“That doesn’t count – I don’t imagine you spend as much time together as Cormoran and I do…” Robin countered defensively.  
“I work for a magic circle law firm – you’d be surprised!” she quirked her eyebrow. “And he bought you a hard to source donkey balloon based on some private joke, expensive perfume and took you to the champagne bar at the Ritz for your 30th and you told me (and I quote), ‘it was my best birthday ever’.”  
“We are best friends, Ilsa, it’s platonic.” She was flustered now – and also reminded of how awful it must be to be sitting on the opposing side of a legal case dealing with her laser-focussed friend.


End file.
